Hidden Love
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Asami wants Akihito to admit his feelings by sexing him up from Christmas to New Years


Hidden Love

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belongs to Yamane Ayano

Warning - unedited: spelling/grammar mistakes, lemon

So this was supposed to be a Christmas fic but I got lazy so I decided to make extend it to New Year's :P I wanted this to be a smutty/hardcore-ish fic and I'm not sure how it turned out. Either way, Happy New Year's everyone ^^

* * *

Akihito stood in front of the display wondering if he had made the right choice. He has been thinking for a while if he should do this. After a week of mulling he decided to do it, if the bastard laughs at him, he'll simply introduce his right hook to that jerk's smirking face.

"Here you are sir, a very nice choice if I must say" the sales man smiled at him and Akihito smiled back a little and left with the neatly wrapped box in his hand.

_Are we even lovers? Is it right for me to get him something like this…or anything at all for that matter?_ Akihito thought as he walked down the street looking at the box in his hand intensely. _How am I even going to give this to him…?_

It was December 24rd and the streets were filled with lovers and gifts. Akihito had saved up quite a bit of money for the new T4i Canon camera. After thinking it through, he decided he was worth it. However, the thought of getting something nice for his…partner, had also crossed his mind. The man had given him a lot; saving him in Hong Kong and letting him live in his penthouse practically for free. Akihito felt that he needed to repay Asami somehow, and a nice Christmas present should do the trick; just something small, to show Asami that he really appreciate what he has done for him so far. A gift of appreciation, a gift for a…friend, nothing more; after all, the older man probably only sees him as a "cute pet", it would be silly to present the man with a gift for a lover.

The gift wasn't overly expensive, didn't cost as much as the camera but still quite a lot. Asami has the money to get anything he wanted, so a small measly object probably meant nothing, but it was the thought that counted right?

_Now…how am I going to give this to him? _Akihito thought as he dragged his feet down the street.

* * *

Asami sat facing the window with a stack of paper on his lap. He had just spent the past few hours dealing with sleazy old geezers, it was unpleasant, but his business wasn't pleasant. He couldn't wait to go home and hold his warm kitten close; inhale that intoxication scent, taste that smooth soft skin and drown that those erotic moans. Asami moved the papers away and he sighed at the bulge that has formed in his pants. _Just a few more hours _he thought to himself.

Asami never had any interest in participating in meaningless holidays such as Christmas or Valentine. Holidays were just an excuse for people to pretend to care for one another for a day and then off having affairs the next. He wasn't a pessimist, just practical. But for once in his life, he actually wanted to go home and spend the holiday with his little bundle of mischief.

Akihito had been drooling over Canon's newest model camera for the past few months and was working hard to save up for the expensive gadget. Asami decided to participate in the holiday spirits and give his boy a present that would make his face shine brighter than any Christmas tree in the city. He had Kirishima run down to the camera store a few weeks ago to pick one up for his lover and he can't wait to see the boy's face light up.

Yes, his lover, Akihito was his and his alone. He had chained and trapped Akihito to him permanently and this holiday, he will make sure Akihito understands his position; someone suitable to stand beside him.

"Asami-sama, Sakaguchi-san the Diet member is here to see you." Kirishima announced as he entered the office.

Asami didn't even try to suppress the annoyance he felt. "Bring him in." The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can go home.

* * *

Akihito made his way towards the kitchen as he dried his hair. Refreshed and cleaned, he grabbed a can of coke and threw himself onto the couch with his hair still dripping wet.

As just he turned on the TV, the front door clicked shut. Akihito got up from the couch and scurried over like a puppy to the entrance to greet his owner.

Asami had to admit, he enjoys having Akihito welcome him home every day. The boy would immediately jump up and run to him the moment his scent and presence entered the condo; it was unbelievably adorable.

"Welcome home" Akihito greeted as he reached for Asami's suitcase.

Asami gave Akihito a quick rub on the head and made his way inside, with the other hand carrying a plastic bag.

Akihito eyed the bag with great curiosity and Asami saw this and chuckled. The brat was too curious, and it was this curiosity that keeps him and his men constantly busy and in shape.

"Not now Akihito, this is for later." Asami replied, chuckling at the disappointed look on the boy's face.

"Alright fine, but wait here."

Akihito ran into his room to retrieve the neatly wrapped box to give to Asami for Christmas. He was going to do it, and it was going to be now. Asami's eyes followed Akihito as he removed his jacket and threw it on the back of his chair. The boy seemed a little nervous this evening and he can only guess why. It wasn't long before Akihito came bouncing back into the dining room with both hands hidden behind his back.

Akihito ran right up in front of the older man and stared him straight in the eyes.

Those large hazel eyes were glaring at Asami hard, and they were filled with determination and will power. _This should be good _Asami thought to himself.

Akihito suddenly shot his hands out from behind him and held out the small box right under Asami's nose.

"What is this Akihito?" Asami asked innocently.

"Bastard, do you need to ask? And don't play innocent; it's creepy if it's you…" Akihito said as he looked away with his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"A present for your lover?" came the answer and Akihito nearly choked on air.

"L-LOVER? NO!" Akihito screamed. "We're not LOVERS! I never agreed to be a man's lover!"

Asami narrowed his eyes as he stared at Akihito intensely. The kid has got some nerve to reject him with such vigour.

"Then what are we Akihito?"

"Friends…acquaintances…Sex friends I guess." Akihito replied in a soft voice.

"Friends…? Is that what you thought this all was Akihito? Just a game?" Asami responded, his voice becoming a bit scary and cold.

"W-well….I don't really know…I'm definitely not a man's lover that's for sure…"

As Akihito trailed off, Asami tossed the small present down on the table and threw Akihito over his shoulder.

Akihito started struggling and yelling to "put me down" but Asami heard nothing. The punk had the nerve to think they were just 'friends', the kid might as well just slap him across the face. In fact, he can pretty much feel the burn from those words.

As they entered the living room, Asami threw Akihito down onto the couch, knocking the air right out of the kid. Asami took this opportunity to pin the brat's arms and legs down, rendering him immobile.

"Fiends Akihito? Did you think that I would go through so much trouble for just a 'friend' I own nothing to? Did you believe that I would invite said friend into my home?" Asami growled dangerous close to Akihito's ears.

"….Nng…"Akihito whimpered out. "I…I…"

"You what?"

"I not some man's lover, not his possession…or anything!" Akihito blurted out.

"What's wrong with being my lover?"

"I-I'll fall all the way to the end of the hole…I won't be able to crawl back up…"

"Then fall with me" were Asami's final words before he dine on the fine feast lay out beneath him.

Asami leaned in close to blow a breath of hot air behind Akihito's ear, which earned him a shiver and a whimper. Asami continued to play with his kitten's ears until the boy was a moaning and whimpering mess.

Having his earlobes nibbled on shot thousands of electric sparks down his spine. But that's all Asami's been doing, just nibbling and licking his ear and Akihito can feel his erection growing harder and larger by the second.

_Those lips, oh god those lips, and that tongue which licks me all over feels so good_. Feeling Asami's soft lips brush against his ears had roused every hair on his body, creating waves of tingling pleasure. And that warm wet tongue which darted out and started making a wet path down his neck had him practically screaming for more. Suddenly, a sharp jot of pain ran throughout his whole body as Asami bit down on that delicate skin and Akihito started trashing a little bit.

Seeing Akihito getting somewhat rowdy, Asami reached out and grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing that creamy, smooth neck. As he sinks his teeth into that skin, he would pull Akihito's hair slightly, as a warning to 'stay still.' Asami placed bit marks all over Akihito's thin neck, but he wanted to taste more, he wanted those marks to last longer. Tracing his steps, Asami went back to lick and suck at those marks he embedded on his boy, causing goose bumps to rise in every part of Akihito's body.

"Nnnnggg….A-sami…more…" Akihito moaned out.

"Patients Akihito, we've got all the time in the world." And with that, Asami crushed his lips against Akihito's. For a few minutes, they two battled for dominance, but naturally, Asami won and Akihito backed away, letting that skillful tongue explore every possible corner in his mouth.

Asami sucked and nibbled at Akihito's lips, causing them to become swollen and red. He kissed Akihito with absolute passion, and those small moans of pleasure just fueled his fire. When Asami backed away, Akihito was gasping for air. The boy's eyes were hazy, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen and wet. It was an incredibly arousing site. Asami could just take Akihito right there and now, but where's the fun in that? He needed Akihito to ache for it, not just want it. He needed to make the boy admit what his place was by his side. Asami realized Akihito was a little bit scared for what he feels for him, but no more hiding, no matter how long it takes, a night, a week, a month, or even years, Asami will train Akihito's body and mind into submitting to his feelings.

The sight of Akihito gasping and moaning, submitting to him completely with just a few bites and kisses had Asami wanting more. He wanted to taste all of the boy and ravish him to no end.

Asami moved his hands under Akihito's shirt and felt every inch of that silky chest, stopping now and then to rub a nipple or two, which made the boy arch up with pleasure. But not yet, Asami wanted to properly explore every part of Akihito's body, slowly.

Within seconds, Akihito's clothes were on the living room floor and he was butt naked on the couch with his predator on top of him.

Asami bent down and started gently nipping at the boy's shoulders and collarbone with his teeth. Akihito withered and moaned, trying to dislodge himself from Asami, but at the same time, coming back for more.

Akihito's anticipation builds as those large rough hands skimmed down lower and lower. His erection was leaking like a fountain by now and he desperately needed that warmth around his shaft, but no luck. Asami's hands dipped deep into the inside of his thighs, stroking and rubbing it at the skin. That hand, which was so close, refused to satisfy Akihito's needs.

Asami left a wet trail as his mouth traveled down south. _Yes! Oh please! _ Akihito thought to himself with his eyes squeezed shut. He was desperate. All Asami has been doing for the last half hour was licking and nipping and he was dying. He was too proud to beg so all he could do was endure.

_Just a little further…please…._Akihito prayed in his mind that Asami would end this slow torturous foreplay quickly, but no. Akihito let out a yelp of surprise as a warm tongue slowly licked up his thighs.

Asami was being cruel. His hands and mouth was so close and yet, the man refused to touch him exactly where he wanted. And those hands that were resting at the curve of his ass wasn't doing anything either.

_Oh god…ngh…that mouth that licks me all over…_

Asami knew Akihito couldn't stand it anymore; after all, Akihito was never the patient type. Asami wanted, needed Akihito to beg for it, and he knew the boy would break down soon.

He continued to place light kisses and bites down Akihito's body, which sent currents of delight from the boy's toes all the way up to the top of his head.

"Asami…Asami…Ngh….more…"

"More?" Asami asked teasingly.

"Please…touch me more, I want to feel more…"

At those words, Asami yanked Akihito onto his lap and into a long seering kiss.

Akihito moaned into the older man's warm mouth as Asami sucked at the small tongue trying to overpower him.

Asami put one hand around Akihito's waist and one on his hips, securing the boy near him while he was distracted. But once the kiss broke, Akihito's feisty personality took over

"Hey!" Akihito cried out as he wiggled and squirmed in the man's large lap, but it was no use, Asami's arms were like iron bars. But Akihito loved those arms, especially if they were around him, although he'll never say that out loud.

"Fufu, what's wrong? Didn't you want this?"

Akihito tried pushing himself off but Asami put one arm around Akihito and the other captured those thin wrists into one hand and held Akihito still.

Asami reached down and petted the shaft that was twitching wildly and Akihito let out a small whimper.

Asami leaned close to his ear and blew a breath of hot air down his neck. "Tell me you want this"

"…nmmmmm….haaa…"

Holding onto those two wrists, Asami held Akihito tightly against his chest, immobilizing him completely as he stroked and petted the boy's erection.

Akihito moans grew louder and louder. His face was flushed and his breathing was hard. It was a beautiful sight. Akihito tried to hide his face against Asami's muscled chest but the man wouldn't allow it.

"Let me see your face" Asami lifted Akihito's chin and looked into misty hazel eyes. The boy face was too arousing and he leaned in once more to devour that mouth.

By the time he pulled back, Akihito had lost all sense of rationality and reality.

Asami let go of those wrists that were trembling with excitement and flipped Akihito over onto his chest. He rubbed and squeezed those soft smooth cheeks and Akihito clutched tightly onto the cushion, softly whimpering for more.

"You're adorable when you're vulnerable" Asami whispered into his kitten's ears.

"No…not…." Akihito stammered out.

"Fufu, you're so cute Akihito, and you're all mine."

Asami's finger inched close to Akihito's entrance which was twitching wildly for him. Asami just circled his finger around that tight ring of muscle, but never entering.

"N..hummm….ahhh…" Akihito moaned out as he tried to impale himself onto that finger, but the large hand on his back prevented him any sort movement.

"Stay still Akihito, we want this to last longer tonight."

Without any warning, Asami plunged one thick digit into that tight orifice and started moving about. The finger wiggled its way deep inside and started rubbing the fleshy surface, searching for something.

"AH! NO!" Akihito let out a sudden scream.

"There we go" Asami said with a satisfactory smirk.

For the next few minutes, Akihito just moaned heatedly into the sofa as Asami continued to play with his prostrate. The man had formed a ring around the base of his shaft to prevent him from cumming to early so they can prolong the fun, but it was just torture for Akihito.

Akihito clawed at the hand that was depriving him of what he wanted, but no matter what, it wouldn't budge.

"Asami….Asami…Please…I wanna cum….AHHHHHH"

"Not yet kid, just hold on."

Three fingers were inside of Akihito by now, stretching him, preparing him, but it wasn't enough, he wanted something bigger and longer stretching him wide. He wanted something other than fingers to make him scream with pleasure.

Suddenly the fingers hooked violently and streams of white ribbon shot out and Akihito's vision blurred. He just laid on the couch panting heavily, trying to recover from one of the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

"Who said you could cum Akihito? Didn't I tell you to hold on?"

"Ngh…bastard…I-I can't…"

The boy still had the nerve and energy to call him names. Asami scooped Akihito up into his arms and made his way into the bedroom.

Akihito struggled desperately in the man's arms as they neared the bedroom entrance. He knew that once he was in the bedroom, he was finished. Asami can go at it for hours or even days, and honestly speaking, Akihito didn't want to be lying in Asami's bed for the rest of the month having food brought to him and Asami 'helping' him in the bathroom. Not to mention his poor ass.

But it was no use; Asami was stronger and larger than him. Asami threw the boy onto the bed and quickly grabbed the handcuffs form the night table and chained Akihito to the bed post.

Watching the kid pull and yank at his bonds only excited Asami even more. His eyes glowed and his lips curled up into a predatory smirk.

"Frickin' bastard Asami! Get these off!" Akihito screamed at him as soon as he figured out he couldn't remove the cuffs with his own strength.

"Now why would I do that?"

Asami's lips curled up and he slowly made his way towards Akihito. The man was large; his existence was large, so large that he doesn't even seem to fit completely within the frames of Akihito's viewfinder. And having that beast walking towards him, Akihito shrunk back and tried to disappear into the mattress.

Button by button, Asami started to take off his shirt as he continued to stare down at Akihito. His eyes were glowing with sexual promises and Akihito shuddered. Seeing the monstrous creature standing in front of him, undressing each piece of wear slowly, stimulated and intensified the feeling of eroticism inside the young man. He should be scared, seeing beast in front of him getting ready to devour him little by little, however, his cock sprung to life and his body twitched with anticipation, just waiting for the scorching hot sex only this man can deliver to him.

Asami prowled towards the young man lying on his bed, who was trying to think of ways to get out of his current predicament. He reached out and pulled Akihito's head forward so it was directly in front of his large, throbbing crotch.

"Suck it Akihito, use that cute mouth of yours."

He hated it, Akihito hated it when Asami gave him orders, but at the same time, the man's roughness can turn him on like a light bulb. But he was stubborn, there was no way he'll just do what Asami wanted.

Akihito sealed his lips and turned away, but never tearing his gaze away from Asami. Those eyes glaring at him, challenging him. Asami loved it when Akihito defies him, if the kid gave in all the time, things would be boring.

Asami reached over and yanked the boy's chin so Akihito was once again face to face with his length. Akihito twisted and turned in the older man's tight grip, but with his hand bound, all his struggles were useless. Suddenly, a sharp yank to his hair had him crying out from the pain. Using this opportunity, Asami shoved his whole length into the boy's mouth in one go, ignoring the pitiful moaning and gagging sounds that was made.

Tears started rolling down Akihito's cheek as the organ was forcefully shoved further down his throat. It was painful, but being fucked by Asami, even pain became a powerful aphrodisiac.

Akihito yanked at his binds and screamed into the cock for Asami to withdraw, but it was no use, the older man was in heat and there was no use stopping him.

After giving Akihito several minutes to adjust, Asami began to pull out a little, only to roughly thrust back in, hitting the back of the boy's throat with enough force to make him cough and gag uncontrollably. Asami grabbed the boy's head and started thrusting in at a faster pace, causing more tears to fall, but the muffled screams soon calmed down to a great deal of moaning.

The pain was long gone. Having that huge organ shoved down his throat, over and over again, had Akihito feeling so full. He didn't want that cock to leave. The scent, the taste, and the feel of the large organ going in and out of his mouth had Akihito addicted completely, he couldn't stop.

Suddenly, Asami pulled out and Akihito cried at the loss, his mouth still open and begging for something else to fill it, and Asami happily complied.

Asami got closer and pulled the boy underneath him and tea bagged him for some extra enjoyment. Akihito, moaning and panting heavily, happily sucked and licked at the man's balls. _God…I can't get enough, I want more…_

Asami gently ran his fingers through that mop of hair as he watched his boy desperately trying to pleasure him.

"Is it that good Akihito?"

The only reply he got was the sound of that mouth at work.

The boy was completely lost, and Asami was pleased; only he can turn Akihito into a mindless mess. Asami grabbed the boy's head and yanked it back. The brat got his fun, it was his turn now. Asami moved back and lowered his mouth near the burning shaft that was leaking semen like a broken facet. He gently skimmed his finger over the slit and enjoyed the moan that escaped the young man's mouth.

"I've barely touched you Akihito and you're already like this. I need you to last longer this time so try to control yourself." Asami said smirking as Akihito's face reddened with embarrassment.

"S-Shit…just get to it…" Akihito managed to grunt out.

"The night is young and I have tomorrow off, it's Christmas after all."

"Uhmmmmmm…." Akihito groaned at the thought of being bedridden for the next few days, or perhaps weeks.

Without warning, Asami took out his tongue and gave the cock in front of him a long wet lick, causing Akihito's body to arch up with surprise. Soon, Asami began nibbling and licking the cock like a lollipop.

"OH…! Oh god…Asami! More…I'm gonna…I'm cumming!" Akihito screamed.

Akihito let out a strangled cry when Asami pulled away and pressed down at the tip of his cock, preventing him from getting the release he desired.

"W-What…why…?" Akihito pleaded while looking pitifully at the older man who was enjoying his discomfort.

"I told you Akihito, you need to control yourself or else you won't last the night, and I do plan on playing with you the whole night."

Asami reached over to the night table and pulled out a cock ring. Akihito began kicking the moment he laid his eyes on that small ring that would make his night last an eternity. Asami was a true sadist, the man loved to see him suffer in pleasure, once that ring is on, no matter how much he begs and cries, there was no way Asami would remove it.

Looking at the cock ring more carefully, the one in Asami's hand seems new and the design was different. It was purple and made of silicone, and there was an extra piece budding out from the actual ring.

"You don't need to look so scared Akihito; I assure you that you will only feel pleasure." Asami leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear while he slipped the purple ring onto the shaft.

Akihito groaned at the tightness of it and tried to slide it off using his feet but no luck. Asami quickly grabbed a remote that was in the night stand and turned it on and watched as Akihito's body arch up.

The cock ring itself was vibrating and Akihito cried out desperately. The ring intensified the pleasure and yet it prevented him from cumming.

"A-Asami…No…no…."

"No? But you're body clearly wants this." Asami said seductively as he laid beside Akihito and started rubbing the boy's angry cock.

Seeing Akihito in such a state was a huge turn on, he could look at the boy cry and beg for hours, but he to needs his release. Grabbing the lube off of the nightstand, Asami emptied the tube onto his hands and proceeded to prepare Akihito.

Still stroking at the burning erection, Asami began rubbing and probing lightly at Akihito's entrance.

God, just the feel of the man's finger just skimming that ring of muscle down there send currents of electric shock throughout his body. It was unbearable. Asami could last for hours, but he can't, he needed release now, but he also knows that there was no way Asami would grant his request at the moment.

Two fingers were suddenly shoved its way inside him, roughly exploring his insides.

"You're holding onto my fingers so tightly, quite the little slut you are Akihito."

Akihito screamed as the fingers violently hooked inside of him, hitting that one sweat spot which sent pearls of white into the air once again.

"I see I need to get a smaller size next time." Asami mused

Akihito lay on the bed, breathing heavily. He can't seem to feel or even think properly, all he knows is that he was losing consciousness, but a sharp smack to his ass brought him right back into reality.

"Ah! Ow! You bastard!" Akihito yelled.

"You have plenty of energy left, and the night is nowhere near over."

With that said, Asami began sliding his cock inside the tight cavern.

Akihito moaned and groaned, struggled and wiggled, but the older man was so much more than him in everything. He couldn't escape. His arms were getting tired and he could feel the sting from the cuffs that were cutting into his wrists.

Once fully in, Asami allowed Akihito's body to adjust to the stretch. No matter how many times he entered him, the boy always managed to suck him up like a vacuum. The tight, wet feeling was out of this world. Unable to endure any longer, Asami began ramming in and out, his balls smacking loudly against Akihito's ass.

Anal sex with Asami was amazing, Akihito wasn't sure if he'll be able to get the same feeling if it was another guy. It was a completely different sensation. Asami was inside of him, deep inside of him, fucking him raw. The sensation was alien and Akihito just couldn't get enough. No matter how many times they fucked, every time Asami entered him, it felt like the first, the first time he was penetrated – a totally new and unusual sensation - except it was less painful.

Asami reached for the cuffs and threw them aside. He rolled over so he was lying on the bed with Akihito straddling him.

"Move Akihito." The power in the order was evident.

Pain and power during sex with Asami, there wasn't an aphrodisiac in existence stronger than the two. And in bed, the only time Akihito ever felt like he was in charge was when he was on top.

Feeling Asami's large warm hands by his hips, guiding him as he rode the beast only heightened the intensity. God, Asami's hands can be anywhere.

Bring a hand over to the front, Asami began teasing the head of Akihito's cock, rubbing and probing at the slit at the very top. The other hand traced over the boy's waist and chest, magnifying his lover's pleasure.

Akihito was completely lost; he didn't even care how exposed he was with his legs spread wide and his ass bouncing up and down the man's erection. Not to mention those eyes, piercing right into him…

Just before Akihito reached his peak, Asami shot up and pinned Akihito flat on his back. He leaned forward and licked a trail up the boy's neck.

Bring his lips close to Akihito's ears, Asami whispered "I'm going to fuck you raw Akihito. I'm going to fuck you raw and hard. I'll make your body addicted to my shape, and mine only."

"Oh…Oh…A-Asami...AH! AHHHHHH!" Akihito came with a cry.

Knowing that his boy can't stay conscious any longer, Asami increased his pace and emptied himself into Akihito within the next few thrusts.

* * *

Akihito woke up to the feeling of a full bladder. The clock read 2 pm and he could hear the showers running. He rolled off of the bed and groaned as his back throbbed in pain. _Oh God…_

As he stood up, the bathroom door opened to reveal Asami, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Akihito limped over and pushed the man aside. "Move, I need a shower."

"It seems you need some help"

"I don't need any of your 'help'!" Akihito shouted back, but looking at the older man's eyes, he knew Asami was determined to 'help' no matter what.

Akihito quickly hopped towards the bathroom, hoping to get the door closed and locked before Asami can reach him. But he didn't stand a change in his condition. Asami reached him in a flash and pushed him inside and locked the door behind him.

As Asami slowly walked towards him, Akihito quickly crab walked backwards, trying to get away. The larger man bent down and scooped the photographer up and proceeded towards the bath tub.

"Let me go bastard!" Akihito screamed, but his words never seem to reach Asami's ears.

Asami gently lowered Akihito into the prepared warm bath and for once, Akihito actually felt grateful. That is, until Asami removed the bath towel wrapped around his waist and stepped in with him.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Akihito shouted as he backed away into the corner of the tub. "You just took a shower!"

The only response he got was that same infuriating smirk.

Asami reached over and yanked Akihito towards him so the boy's back was resting on his chest.

Akihito never thought about it, but the feel of Asami's strong, toned chest against his back felt…good. Usually when his back was against Asami's chest, the man was fucking his brains out so he never could take in the little pleasures.

Seeing Akihito deep in thought and relaxed, Asami brought his arms around and wrapped them around his lover.

"What are you thinking about Akihito? Have you finally acknowledged your place?" Asami said smoothly as he nibbled at an ear.

Akihito cringed. "What place?"

"Lovers Akihito."

"LOVERS! You're still on that shit? We – are – not – lovers! There's no way I'll be your lover!" _If I do, I'll truly be just a possession…_

"What we are doing now, is it not an act of lovers?" Asami said as he skimmed his hands up and down Akihito's body, playing with his nipples and cock.

"Ummmm…" Akihito moaned. "We don't…don't have to be lovers…to do this…"

"Oh? But it seems you can never get enough of this" Asami said as he flicked at the straining cock in the water.

Asami pulled Akihito's bottom backwards and slowly began to penetrate him.

Akihito cried out at the burn, but no matter how painful it was, he could never refuse when Asami enters him.

Slipping his hands under Akihito's knees, Asami parted the legs so they were resting on each side of the tub. He knew spreading Akihito's legs apart like this will have him feeling deliciously aroused and naughty, causing the boy to arch him body so he can penetrate further inside him.

"You're burning inside, is it water?" Asami whispered into Akihito's ears as he thrust into the boy.

"A-Asami…I-I…AH!"

"You what?"

"I-I can't…I can't breathe…I'm so…so fully…"Akihito gasped.

The heat in the bathroom was truly a nuisance, it'll have to be a quick round; he'll have to wrap this up in the bedroom.

* * *

God knows how many days have passed since the 24th. Asami has been keeping his promise to fuck him raw and hard endlessly and Akihito couldn't take it anymore. He could have sworn that his ass had lost its elasticity, but apparently, it was still more than enough for Asami.

The man would fuck him senseless in the morning, go to work in the afternoon and come back around midnight to fuck him again. Akihito couldn't even leave the bed alone anymore. Asami had positioned some of his men to help him with his daily needs. It was embarrassing and humiliating, especially having those men look at him in his current state – like a whore.

However, one thing that bothered Akihito was how persistent Asami has been on this whole 'lovers' thing. Does Asami really love him? During the past few days, the older man just treated him like a fuck toy. Sure there was times where Asami was gentle, but not during intercourse. It was true that the rough sex was amazing, but afterwards, Akihito always felt like nothing. So he refused to say it, that they were lovers, not until Asami shows some definite proof that is.

It was the afternoon, and the rumbling of his stomach set his foot into motion. Akihito finally gained back enough strength to at least limp around by himself. He grabbed one of Asami's overpriced dress shirts and went to the kitchen.

Finally reaching the kitchen, Akihito took a peek inside the fridge for food. Everything was raw or frozen, there was no way he had the energy to cook and there was absolutely no way he'll ask for help from those men again.

Bending over on the kitchen counter, Akihito groaned, thinking of a way to satisfy his stomach by himself. Suddenly, a set of warm, familiar hands shot out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Sticking your ass out in the open like that, who were you trying to seduce Akihito?"

Akihito shivered at the deadliness of those words and the hot breath breathing down his neck.

"When? I didn't even hear you!" Akihito shouted.

"Fufu"

Asami lifted Akihito up and dumped him onto the counter. Akihito swallowed a cry as the pain shot up his spine.

"Are you trying to seduce me Akihito? Wearing nothing by my shirt?"

At those words, Asami shoved Akihito back and spread his legs wide apart. He pulled out his own shaft and positioned it at the entrance and thrust home in one go, penetrating Akihito as deeply as possible. He threw the boy's legs onto his shoulders to make deep thrusting easier.

"Ah..Ah Asami…Oh…" Akihito moaned.

Asami held Akihito tight against his chest as he slid in and out. Drowning in Akihito's moans and enjoying him fully.

"Asami…AH! I'm…cumming…!" But Asami stopped, just before Akihito reached the edge.

"Not yet…"

Asami scooped the photographer into his arms and proceeded back to the bedroom with the two of them still joined.

The two collapsed onto the soft bed and not wasting any time, Asami started pounding into the boy again, fast and hard.

With Akihito on all fours, Asami bent forward and slid his fingers between the kid's tights and began toying with the throbbing shaft while gently nipping on his shoulders to intensify the sexual pleasure.

The sensation was overwhelming. Asami has been at it for days and Akihito was over stimulated. He had come too many times and stretched beyond his limit for days on end, there was no way he could take more, especially with Asami thrusting in so deep inside him, hitting his prostate with unimaginable force each time.

"A-Asami…It burns..I can't…I really can't take it anymore…"

"You can take more Akihito"

Asami would stop every time he neared the edge, and the hand squeezing his cock wasn't helping either.

"Asami, please…enough…no!" Akihito begged.

But Asami wasn't stopping. The pace grew fasted and harder, causing Akihito to scream his voice hoarse as Asami drilled his cock deep inside the younger man, messing his insides raw.

"Please…Please…AH!...Asami…help…" Akihito chocked out.

"That's not what I want to hear Akihito."

"Nngh…."

"Say it"

"Haa…Haaaa…"

Looking at his stubborn boy, Asami let out a sigh and decided to give in first this one time. "Akihito, I want you by my side, I want you to stand beside me, until the end of life"

* * *

Akihito woke up, he could still feel the burn and pain in his back and the cum drying on his chest and thighs. He let out a long torturous groan as he tried to pull himself off of the bed and onto the ground.

Screw showering, he was too tired and his stomach was still empty.

Dragging himself down the hall, the smell of food filled his nostrils and Akihito swore he felt drool at the side of his mouth.

Taking a peek at the kitchen table, Akihito could see an assortment of delicious food. There were sweet potatoes, fish cakes, chestnuts, bean paste, red rice and so much more.

"This is rather traditional…" Akihito said to himself, unaware of Asami's presence in the room.

"It is the New Year's after all." Asami's voice came out.

Akihito stared at the table of foods for a moment, and then he whipped his head towards the calendar hanging on the wall to confirm the date.

"New Year's? The last date I remembered was Christmas EVE! How did it become the New Year's?" Akihito yelled

"Did I fuck you that hard Akihito?" Asami grinned.

"Yes you did…Oh god, I can't believe this." Akihito groaned out as he slid to the floor with his knees to his chin and his hands over his head.

A moment later, Asami stood in front of him, swinging a large bag before him.

"What now…" Akihito asked.

"Christmas present"

"You can't call this Christmas bastard."

"Does it matter?" Asami replied.

There was really no use arguing with Asami, especially in his current state. Akihito accepted the bag and took out the neatly wrapped parcel.

Seeing Akihito on the ground, tearing away at the wrappings put a smile on Asami's face. The boy was truly a boy, the aura Akihito gave out screamed brat. The kid still had much growing to do.

Asami was pleased when the boy's eyes grew wide at the content.

"This…this…why?"

"It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"But…I…"

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing wrong with spoiling my 'lover' with presents is there?" Asami said with his trademark smirk on his face and a Dunhill between his fingers, loving the sight of his boy turning pink at the word 'lover'.

Yes, Akihito had said it, he accepted the fact that they were lovers; not friends. Those words Asami said really hit him hard, and with his mind barely hanging onto consciousness, Akihito had said yes…just to end the torture, he keeps telling himself.

"Did…did you open what I got you?" Akihito asked shyly.

Asami held up his arm to reveal the onyx cufflink on his dress shirt.

"Ah…sorry…it isn't much…It's just that you're always so neat…"Akihito murmured under his breath.

"It's more than enough Akihito." Asami said. "But you are quite wild."

"Eh?" Akihito looked up at the man confused.

"Cufflinks are said to be used to cuff down one's lover, to tie them to oneself."

"Wha! Why do you always have to ruin a nice moment you idiot!" Akihito shouted, his face burning red.

"It's still a hundred years too early for you to try and tie me down Akihito."


End file.
